Talk:This Is A Dark Ride/@comment-24.57.10.132-20120921210539
K if there is ever a sequel to the movie here's wat should happen: The movie starts off with 3 bodies being carried away into ambulances and the screen goes to hanna and alison crying and are clearly upset. The screen cuts to a month ago, when spencer, hanna and alison decide to tell their parents about A and there texts as they go downstairs to tell them they get a text from A saying that if they talk they pay. So they go back upstairs and decide to stay quite. Later at night spencer, hanna, alison all wake because spencer gets a call from a blocked ID and she ignores it and all three can't fall back asleep and spencer keeps on getting the calls from the same person at around 5 am she finally picks up the phone and the voice sounds like aria's saying to come to radley at 7 pm she agrees and hanna and alison decide to come along in case so at 7 they go to radley and visit aria and aria tells them that A has blackmailed her into joining the team and that she would tell them everything about the team but A would have to kill her but she does refer to A as a she and she does help them get closer to sloving the A mystery as she reveals where A's lair is and what A is plotting to do and as she is about to reveal a member the nurse asks them to leave. The next day the friends get ready for graduation and decide to go up to rent a boathouse and stay on the water for a couple of days so later that day at graduation the friends each get a text from A congratulating them on graduating and making it this far in life and says they might finish here after graduation they all say goodbye to their parents go up to rent a boat they rent it and go back to their car to get their stuff as they are not looking A sneaks on board and hides and an unseen person too they go on board and go to their rooms to put there stuff down the unseen person plants something on the boat and leaves without being seen. The next day they wake up to find the boat on fire and being disemboweled they quickly jump off board before the boat explodes making us believe A died once they make it back to shore they get a text from A saying that that was a very close death experience the 3 are terrified that A was on the boat with them. They go back home and go to aria at radley to ask her if she knows who planted the bomb on the boat she says she dosent know as they leave spencer remembers what aria said about A's lair and they decide to go there once they arrive there they realize that the lair is at a haunted house they go inside and find multiple black hoodies, the walls covered with pictures of the friends and the door suddenly closes and locks they try to open it but fail just then a knife is thrown threw the door and the friends turn around but nothing is there they decide to split up hanna looks threw the main floor alison goes upstairs and spencer goes to the basement alison is pushed down the stairs by an unseen person knocking her out hanna alomst gets hanged but manages to escape and spencer is chased by A who is revealed to be Holden Strauss it is revealed he used to be spencer hanna alison emily and aria old best friend who they ditched in the 6 grade he jumps on spencer and stabs her which results in her death hanna comes down to find spencer stabbed and then she finds the knife she was stabbed with and see's holden's face pop out and she is terrified and stabs him resulting in his death she drops the knife and starts to cry and alison comes down and breaks down in tears jason is back and is shot when he tries to hurt alison and dies they cut the screen to 3 bodybags (spencer, jason and holden bodie's) into the ambulances and they show hanna and alison crying over spencer and overwhelmed about being done with A and that they can move on and keep spencer in their hearts.